Liko Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Annoncer: "Tonight on supernanny." screams Annoncer: "Jo visits Littleton, Colorado to stop 3 children from tearing a family apart." is outside Annoncer: "Meet the Liko Family." Annoncer: "With an pregnant adopted 17-year old daughter that came home from South Korea 5 years ago." punches Kim-Sang's womb Kim-Sang: "하지 자궁에서! 하지 자궁에서!" (Translation: Not in the womb! Not in the womb!) Danielle: "Don't do that James! you are going to upset your niece that will be born soon!" is laughing at Kim-Sang Hailey: "Ha ha ha! you're fat!" Annoncer: "Can Jo help this family out?" Hailey: "Supernanny's gonna fail! Submission Reel Jo: "You are with me in Littleton, Colorado to meet a couple with a daughter pregnant with a baby girl that will be born soon." ???: "Hi were the Liko Family! I'm Danielle, I'm a wedding planner." ???: "And i'm Johnny, I work for a car insurance company." ???: "안녕 난 김정일 - 상은, 내가 그들의 가장 오래된 딸인데, 난 17 반입니다" (Translation: Hi, I'm Kim-Sang, I'm their oldest daughter, I'm 17 and a half. I'm a senior in high school.) Danielle: "We have 8 children, Kim-Sang is 17 1/2 and she came from South Korea at 12 years, Troy is 12, Marie-Olivia is 11, Hailey is 7, James is 4, Tom is 3 and Julie is a newborn." is doing his homework kicks Julie, causing her to cry in pain Tom: "Stop! Stop! Stop!" screams Johnny: "Kim-Sang is currently pregnant with a daughter, and fear that they would torture their new relative because James punches her womb." punches Kim-Sang's womb Kim-Sang: "하지 자궁에서! 하지 자궁에서!" (Translation: Not in the womb! Not in the womb!) Danielle: "JAMES PETER LIKO!" is seen mooning the next door neighbors Danielle: "James, oh my god! No!" Johnny: "Hailey menaces Julie and calls her names." hits Julie Hailey: "Stinky-Butt!" starts crying in pain Johnny: "Tom backtalks but doesn't do anything else." Tom: "Go away!" Danielle: "We don't really know what to do with our kids, they are driving me up the walls and I fear that our relationship will be split in half." Tom: "Leave me alone!" Hailey: "Poopie head!" runs outside naked Johnny: "Supernanny please come." Jo: "Hold on just a little longer. I will be there soon." Observation Begins arrives at a 2-story house opens up the door to look at a pregnant South Korean teenager Jo: "Hello." Kim-Sang: "나는 김 - 상 해요" (Translation: I'm Kim-Sang) Jo: "Hello." comes in Danielle: "Hello, Jo." Jo: "Hello." Danielle: "That is Kim-Sang, her newborn baby would be here in about 4 days." waves Liko Family Issues James: "I WANT MY SUCKER!!!!!!" screams Tom: "I don't care!" Jo: "Tom backtalks but doesn't do anything else." Hailey: "Ha ha ha ha Kim-Sang! you're fat lose some weight, tubby!" Jo: "Hailey, do not call Kim-Sang that, that is bad." Kim-Sang: "Hailey makes fun of me because I am pregnant with an upcoming daughter." Hailey: "Kim-Sang is a fatty!" Parent Meeting Disipline Divine Ownard Baby Shower Learn English Kim-Sang goes into labor Jo: "It wasn't long until Kim-Sang went into labor." Kim-Sang: "AWWWHHH, 노동 통증가 날 죽일! (translation: AWWWHHH, THE LABOUR PAINS ARE KILLING ME!)" Jo: "Uh oh, I will call the hospital." Danielle: "Don't worry, I'm here!" calls the hospital Jo: "Danielle Liko's daughter is giving birth!" Doctor: "We wll be right over." arrives and puts Kim-Sang in the stretcher At the hospital Kim-Sang: "당신은 정말 그 고통스러운 엄마 다 알아. (translation: You really know it's painful, mom.)" Danielle: "Then, the baby's head crowns." Danielle: "I see the head!" Kim-Sang: "강요 나는 겁니다! (translation: I'M ABOUT TO PUSH!)" Danielle: "Push!" Jo: "My word!" Kim-Sang: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Danielle: "Just one more push!" see a newborn baby covered in blood crying Kim-Sang: "내 아기! (translation: My baby!)" Danielle: "It's a girl!" Kim-Sang: "당신이 미 영 이름을 수 있습니다. (Translation: I'll name you Mi-Yung) James' Epic Tantrum Jo: "When mom was cooking dinner, James started to play up because he wanted fried chicken." James: "Can I have French fries?" Danielle: "No." DVD Meeting The three VS the Babysitter writes down all her information in her babysitting notebook Jessica: "Hailey, you do not bite me." Jessica: "James you don't hit me with a remote and that is not funny." The three turn over a new leaf Time for Jo-Jo to go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters